Jiro the Mysterious
by tamaki.suoh.92560
Summary: Tamaki want Jiro Sato to join the host club. Jiro says yes, but not because he wants to be a host, but because he has his eyes and heart set on haruhi fujioka.


High school sucks. Lets face it, who wants to get chased down the halls by some dumb blonde suoh kid anyways? yeah people normally acknowledge me for my unusually handsome looks, especially the ladies and even some of the guys here at ouran are attracted to me ( okay a lot of the guys here at ouran) but most people fond over me at a distance. this suoh kid was different.

I swear this kid would be on the track team if he wasn't so concerned about sweat ruining his image.

this morning was like any other boring morning. As I stepped out of my limo I felt sick to my stomach, which only happens when a cheerful suoh is around. sadly my stomach never lies and within seconds I was greeted with a smile that made my stomach twist and vomit creeped up my throat, thankful I was able to swallow before I barfed all over souh, but throwing up on him didn't seem like such a bad option, I mean he'd leave me alone wouldn't he? no, then he'd have something to guilt me with.

" good morning Jiro, so have you considered what I asked you about?" his voice was as loud and cheerful as ever.

" Yes, and my answer still stands. I don't want to join your stupid little host club." I rolled my eyes. when would this kid get a clue? probably never. he's been bothering me to join his stupid club since I came to this school. what makes him think i'll change my mind? nothing can make me join such a club!

he looked hurt but bounced back to his normal obnoxious self.

"Who turns down being surrounded by beautiful people? come on, I can turn you into a gentleman"

he really doesn't give up. I was getting ready to open my mouth to protest, like I did everyday, but I was rudely interrupted by by a beautiful voice that made my knees weak.

" Tamaki, leave the poor guy alone. not everyone is interested in being a host" he was beautiful. his short brown hair and brown eyes made my heart drop. how can a guy be this...this..perfect?

" Haruhi! when did you get here? did you eat? how are you? did you sleep well?" tamaki was practically drowning him in questions. haurhi brushed him aside and walked over to me.

" I'm sorry about him. he can be a little stubborn."

"a little?" I whispered under my breath. he laughted.

" he's not as bad as you think, either is the host club."

" you're in the host club?" I was shocked, haruhi didn't look like the kind of guy that would enjoy being fond over by a bunch of girls. maybe he was forced, or guilted into being apart of the host club. there was no way in hell he'd join voluntary,right? RIGHT?

"well, not willingly, but It's a lot of fun now that I think about it." I knew it! he was forced.

haruhi turned his attention back towards blondie. who was throwing a tantrum in the middle of the courtyard, probably because haruhi was ignoring him and talking to me instead of him. I liked the thought of Haruhi talking to me instead of that dim witted idiot.

" Tamaki, get up. you're going to be late." he said casually as he walked by the sulking tamaki and headed to class.

tamaki bolted after him.

Maybe I should join the host club. Tamaki seems kind of shady and why is haruhi forced to be apart of that low class club? I have to get to the bottom of this! but right now I have to focus on my schedule change.

you see, I'm actually a first year student, but as of today I'm getting switched to class 2A, a second year , there's nothing I love more than switching my classes in the middle of the year. If It was up to me, i'd stay in my normal class now, but my father insisted I move up the ranks.

I hated listening to him. he's just using me to make his image better, after all, I'm the "ideal" child. perfect grades, outstanding looks, more wealth than most of these ouran students. I should be thankful to him, but I'm not. I hate my father the most in this world. he doesn't deserve the title of "father" and there's just some things in this world I want that money can't buy.

I felt anger boiling in my bloodstream.

" I hate him!" I screamed as I rushed through the halls, thankful no one was around. If people saw how angry I am, I'd ruin my fathers image.

I slowly approached the large pink doors. it's now or never I thought. don't get your hopes up about making friends I told myself as I confidently yanked the doors open. All attention was on me. I strutted into the class, head held high.

" class we have a new student today. introduce yourself" the teacher said, her face had a slight pink tint to it.

great, i thought sarcastically.

" Hello, I'm Jiro Sato, age 16." I made sure my tone was duel. hopefully people would lose interested in me and leave me alone, but the class was already freaking out.

" Sato as in Sato industries? THE Sato industries?!"

the class was in an uproar. My father was the founder of Sato's industries, a top toy company that was known worldwide, so naturally people wanted to be "friends" with me. The attention was already suffocating and I had just stepped into the damn class room. This was going to be along year.

then I felt my stomach turn.

NO NO NO i thought as I turned my eyes towards the blonde kid in the middle desk of the class.

suoh

a unhuman smile was plastered on his face as he motioned for me to come sit in the desk to his right. the seat to his left was occupied by kyoya Otoori. I knew him from a few childhood play dates we had when we were younger. hopefully he wouldn't recognize me.

i placed my hands into my pockets and regretfully made my way to my new seat.

"Jiro, you must be really smart!" blondie threw me into a tight hug. the girls in are class screamed in excitement. The excitement in the class room didn't last long. I grabbed suoh's long blonde hair and threw him to the ground.

"keep your hands off of me." I spat out my hate filled words.

Kyoya, silently got up from his seat and held out a hand to his fallen friend. tamaki, now in a standing position turned towards me.

" I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" he bite back tears.

" no, no. no. forgive me. I let my anger get the best of me, please forgive me." my mind flashed with a disapproving look from my father. damn him. If I didn't have to worry about my father, i would have beaten tamaki to a pulp.

at least tamaki seemed happier.

"oh and Tamaki?" I felt foolish

"yeah"

" I'd like to give your club a try" I couldn't believe I'd actually said it. I had no interest in his club, just haruhi.

"really? yay!" tamaki threw me into another death hug.

we all took our seats for class. throughout the whole lesson I felt the stalking gaze of Ootori, watching my every move. somethings never change. even when we were kids he'd stare at me, as I was some sort of unsolvable puzzle that he was determined to solve. I was positive he'd recognize me, and that made me nervous. does he know? I thought.

lunchtime came and tamaki dragged me throughout the halls to the cafeteria. kyoya trailed behind us.

" now you can meet the rest of the host club!" he said proudly.

oh, joy.

after ordering our lunches we sat down. the first people we meet were mitsukuni haninozuka and takashi morinozuka two of the regulars at the dojo i attend.

" Jiro! Long time no see" hunny laughed as he jumped into my arms. I hugged him back.

what? who could say no to such a cute face?

"you two already know each other?" tamaki asked cursorily

"yeah! Jiro-chan trains at my families dojo. he's really good at kendo, ranks 2nd in the nationals, takashi ranked first. right takashi?" hunny dropped from my arms and turned his attention to the tall, well built, mori-sempai.

"yeah" his voice was deep and had little emotion.

I felt flattered that my talent had been recognized..

" hey boss, who's your new toy?"

towering over me, were two gingered hair twins.

" this is Jiro, I'm training him to be a host." tamaki's said with excitement.

" nice to meet you Jiro, I'm Hikaru and

"- I'm Kaoru

"we're the hitachiin twins" they spoke in unison.

"yeah, nice to meet you, please excuse me" I got up, lowered my head and walked away.

" what's his deal" Kaoru asked.

" he has problems with twins" kyoya finally spoke.

"what do you mean? how do you know? hunny-sempai asked.

" he's a childhood friend of mine. well not really friends, are parents use to make us play together. anyways, Jiro had a twin sister." kyoya lowered his head and pushed up his glasses, shielding his eyes from view.

" had?" haruhi asked, walking up behind kyoya.

" yeah, Akira, Jiro's twin, passed away 3 years ago in a car crash, along With Jiro's mother."

the host club was silent. the twins felt guilty, Haruhi understood and everyone else only wished they'd never have to understand.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. my long dark red hair stuck up and my bright blue eyes were red and puffy. pull yourself together, I told myself as I splashed cold water on to my face.

" I miss her too, you know?" i snapped back to reality and turned toward the door.

"Kyoya?"

" who else would it be dummy?" he stepped closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your sister would probably kick your ass if she saw you cry like this."

he was right. I laughed painfully. I could picture my twin running towards me, slapping me screaming " you idiot!"

" you're right. I should go apologize to everyone. oh, kyoya?"

" yeah?" he looked up and for the first time and I saw a sadness in his eyes that reflected the pain hidden in my eyes.

" you never told her how you felt did you?"

he looked away.

" of course not, now lets not keep the others waiting." he ushered me out the door. my heart felt empty for a moment.

when I got back to the cafeteria everyone was waiting for me. the twins wrapped their arms around me and pressed their faces to mine.

" we're so sorry." they cried.

" don't be, I'm sorry I got upset. it's a pleasure to meet you two." I bowed.

lunch was actually pleasant. After kyoya had let one of my little secrets slip out the tension seemed to dissolve. I actually felt kind of relieved everyone knew. I even traded lunches with haruhi! (even though it pissed off tamaki) And let me just say, Haruhi is an amazing cook.! maybe this host club thing isn't so bad. we'll have to wait and see.


End file.
